If Only
by EyeSinc
Summary: What if Lily had a twin sister? How would this affect the story we all know and love? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy? Can you tell us a story?"

"Oh yes, just one more story daddy"

The two voices came from two small girls, at most aged 8. Twins, however both looked entirely different. One was a redhead, her straight hair trailed down to just above her shoulders much to the small girl's displeasure. Her eyes, a perfect almond shape, were such a bright emerald that if such a colour gem was found, the item would be coveted by many, often earning comments from friends of her parents about their obvious perfection and were framed by long ginger eyelashes. Her complexion was pale, with a scattering of cinnamon freckles across the bridge her nose and her rosy cheeks. Her lips were pale, and a lot of the time this small girl smile closed mouthed, after other children laughed at her slightly oversized front teeth. Many had said this young girl had taken after her mother in appearances, except for her father's obvious eyes.

And her name was Lily Evans and by many she was perfect.

The other child had darker hair then the other, bordering on brunette as opposed to red or ginger, however within the sunlight, her hair turned into the same colour as her twins. Her hair twisted into waves and curls down to where her waist would one day be, clearly untameable for mere mortals. Muddy brown would be the best way to describe her eye colour, but by some peoples opinion they were no less lovely then her sisters. Hre skin was possibly the same as her sisters, but without the freckles, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll in some ways, emphasized by her dark pink lips. Many said this child had taken after her paternal grandmother in appearance.

And her name was Jasmine Evans and she was always in her older sister's shadow.

Everything Jasmine did was mainly ignored by her mother, she was a well-meaning person, but could honestly say that she was clueless about her youngest daughter. Her whole personality confused them about where she got it from. She was mischievous, always finding trouble somewhere, no matter the situation. Her sense of humour confused most people, and most found it hard to understand her in general to be quite honest. She just never found anyone to be on the same wavelength on. Even her twin thought she was odd.

And yet her other 2 sisters, Lily and Petunia, were so annoyingly good, to the point that, to Jasmine, to her it was like they were one. One very good, very perfect older sister who always got whatever they needed before they even asked for it from their mother. Because to her mother, they were everything she ever wanted. Graceful, ladylike, girly…

But their father understood their daughter perfectly from her sense of humour to her overdramatic nature. To begin with, after finding out that his wife, Rosalie Evans, was expecting twin girls, he felt slightly… out of the loop shall we say. Every little girl has a daddy-daughter relationship to begin with, but as they become older, the mother becomes the centre of their affection. Because mummy lets her play with makeup and lets them play dress up. Lily was very close and like Petunia, who went through the same stages. But Jasmine… She didn't want to play with either of her sisters or play girly games with dollies. She wanted to explore anything that was off limits, she wanted to play rugby and baseball. Anything where she'd get into an adventure, she'd want to do.

John Evans smiled at the twins before ruffling their hair in turn. Lily sighed and began flattening out her scarlet hair, whereas Jasmine laughed loudly "What story? Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast? Red Riding Hood?"

Jasmine sat up a little straighter "I want a story about witches" she demanded, used to her own way with her father.

John's eyes widened slightly surprised by his daughter's response "Why would you want a story about witches Jazz?"

"Because Sev said-"

"Shhh!" Lily hushed her sister about their friend Severus, who told both twins about the magic of Hogwarts. After they were told, Petunia began drifting away from Lily, scared of her sisters abilities "Sev said we can't tell anyone because their muggles"

"But daddy would understand" Jasmine whispered to her sister, unaware her father could hear.

"Sev said he wouldn't-"

"Girls, it's getting late. I'm sure whatever it is it'll keep till morning" He kissed the girls forehead in turn, turned off the lights and left his daughters to sleep, murmuring goodbye to them.

He smiled as he left their room. Recently they'd been playing a lot of witchy games; a part of him thought it was a little odd but left them to it. Petunia went through a stage of wearing all pink, so he assumed this was the same.

In some ways, it was a shame that in about 3 years' time John Evans would be stuttering incoherently at a stern looking woman with her grey hair placed into a flawless high bun, after finding out his daughter's childhood games were real.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah you must be Mr Evans" a crisp Scottish voice assumed, as John opened the front door of his small London home, exceptionally confused about how this woman, whom he was positive he'd never seen before, knew his name.

"Ahh- yes-umm"

"I'm here to talk about the letter you received about your daughter's education a few days ago" she walked past him into the small living room area, her hawk like eyes inspecting the area. Her eyes rested on a small brunette playing with a black kitten with piercing blue eyes. The kitten had originally been given to Lily as an 11th birthday present, but as the small kitten proved too boisterous for Lily to handle, he had grown attached to Jasmine instead. Jasmine had chosen to name the small cat Dog, as she had always wanted a small dog, but Dog was the next best thing.

Anyhow, Jasmine picked up the small kitten and walked over boldly to the woman "Are you a teacher at Hogwarts? Do you teach Transfiguration? That's the subject I'm most interested in, Sev told me all about-"

The Professor looked down at the small child, who seemed to enjoy talking to the extreme. She gave the small girl a small smile "I am Professor McGonagall, and I do teach Transfiguration"

"You're also Head of Gryffindor house, aren't you?" Jasmine persisted to the witch, whilst her father looked completely confused at words such as 'Transfiguration' and 'Gryffindor' so called down Lily, leaving the two to talk.

"What interests you about Transfiguration?"

"The difficulty in the subject, it just sounds… amazing" the girl smiled intrigued by the witch in front of her "I'm Jasmine by the way, and this is Lily" she gestured to the red head now at the bottom of the stairs, staring in wonderment at Minerva McGonagall, not that Jasmine could fully blame her. Minerva looked unbelievably odd within their fully muggle lounge area, adorned in her tartan witch robes with matching pointing hat, tilted to the side slightly.

"Ahh, good we can begin, unless your wife is here Mr Evans? I'm sure she'd want to hear this" McGonagall looked at John, her thin eyebrow raised in questioning, whilst John, still in slight shock, shook his head quickly, trying to regain a little dignity that he had lost in this meeting.

"No, no she's gone to see her sister"

"Alright then. Well as your youngest daughter deduced, I'm Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor house. I'm here to answer any questions you may have about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its curriculum"

Once more, John looked dumbfounded "Umm, where about is this school, because I can't be driving around the country picking them everyday"

"Mr Evans, Hogwarts is a boarding school; the girls would reside there for most of the year returning for the summer holidays, with the option to return for the Christmas and Easter Holidays"

"Is that all? I'd see them at most for 10 weeks in a year?"

"Mr Evans, I realise it's hard to comprehend, but this will help the girls gain independence and confidence at an earlier age, as opposed to being totally dependent towards you"

"But- But"

"Of course nothing is set in stone yet-"

"Yes it is, daddy will let us go, won't you?" Jasmine looked at her father, her eyes wide and beseeching.

McGonagall ignored this interruption, as did her father "Even within the wizarding world some families choose to home educate their children, however due to Lily and Jasmine being muggleborn witches this will be difficult-"

"Why? Me and my wife are intelligent and there are plenty of good schools in the general area-"

"Yes I'm sure there are, however their magical abilities will be suppressed most likely turn inwards and drive them mad. Magic isn't a weak thing Mr Evans nor should it be underestimated"

"But we didn't apply them for any schools, so how-?"

"Their names were put down at birth"

John looked totally confused before shaking his head once more, exceptionally sharply "Ok- Ok ummm is it an all-girls school or-"His eyes rested on his two young daughters, wandering if they realised how important their pureness was to him. It meant that they were still his little girls, and that he was still the only and most important man in their lives for a little longer. And to him, it didn't matter if they married a prince, no one would be good enough for his babies.

"No, Hogwarts is a mixed school, however for each common room it is impossible for any male to go into the female dorms. The founders believed them more untrustworthy then girls"

"How many common rooms are there?"

"Four" Jasmine answered quickly, stroking Dog "After the four founders of the school, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They all have different abilities they treasure higher, for example Gryffindor valued bravery and boldness above all else" she smiled at having remembered all that from the book Sev let her borrow a few weeks ago. Lily however, remained quiet, intimidated by the stern looking woman.

"Correct Miss Evans, I must admit, I find it odd a muggleborn knows so much about our world already, many don't know until they get the letter"

"It's because Sev told us all about Hogwarts"

"Ahh" the woman nodded, thinking that the name 'Sev' must be shortened version of the name Severus Snape, a name she glanced at only this morning.

The two adults with the occasional interruption from Jasmine spoke about the many aspects of Hogwarts, from the lessons to the detention. By about 3 o'clock, John Evans had been convinced that 2 properly trained witches in the family would be a wonderful thing to have, even if it meant not seeing them for about 42 weeks of the year.

Minerva couldn't help notice the difference of the twin girls in front of her. One was fully comfortable in herself to be correct and corrected in her answers to any of the questions she knew. She was brave enough to talk to McGonagall with respect and boldness, whilst being charming and polite with a mischievous smile on her lips the whole time.

Minerva McGonagall could see young Jasmine Evans as a perfect Gryffindor.

The other girl was more reserved, allowing her younger sibling to do most of the talking, even though recognition flashed in her emerald eyes a lot within their conversation. She would correct her sister quietly sometimes, when the knowledge couldn't help but seep through her mouth.

And Minerva McGonagall couldn't picture where young Lily Evans would fit in.


End file.
